Love the Unexpected
by sinful-beauty1
Summary: Clary and Jace have finally got the chance at a normal life... what neither of them had planned for was a certain little surprise that would throw both of them into the world of adults.
1. Prologue

Clary's hands became clammy as she looked down at it, bile raising in her throat as she continued to stare down at it, She had no idea how anyone would react to the news of this, He mother would freak, Jace would freak, how was she meant to tell him this, she already knew what his reaction would be and she didn't plan on seeing her thoughts become a reality. Dropping the contents of hands on the ground she found herself sliding down the wall, tears now freely running down her face as she thought about how much she had messed up their lives by being so stupid and not even thinking about what everything would lead to.

A violent banging on the door brought her back from her deep thoughts, Looking up she could see the door rattling against the abuse it was under going. "Clary open up I need to be in there" Isabelle's strained voice came through, she could tell she was trying to stay calm even though the door stood between them.

"In a minute" her voice sounded so off, barely a whisper, speaking louder she shakes her head "I'll be out in a minute Isabelle" Since Clary had moved into The Institute the two girls had begun to grow closer, they told each other everything but the news she had just found out wasn't something she wanted to share with anyone just yet. Picking up what she had dropped she threw it in the bin, making sure to hide it beneath everything already in there. Standing her legs were weak beneath her, she grabbed the edge of the sink she waited till she was steady to even attempt to walk towards the door.

As the door swung from her hand Clary saw Isabelle who didn't even take a moment to register that there was something wrong with her, Pushing past Isabella caused Clary to stumble out of the joint bathroom. She shot a look at Isabelle a look as the door was slammed in her face "oh yeah I'm okay Isabelle, don't worry about me" she muttered under her breath as she made her way out of the bedroom, no plan of where she was going to see or rather who until she found herself stood at the door, it surprised her a lot more than it should have, it was really the only person that would react and not try to hide their shock and act like it was nothing. Isabelle would most likely take the rap for the test if it was found, knowing for a fact it was hers. Jace… Well she wasn't all that sure how he would react but she doubted the nineteen year old would want to deal with this at this age. Alec seemed like the only one that would truly be honest about it all.

Raising her hand she let it knock three times on the door, as her hand dropped she changed her mind, deciding she couldn't admit to him that she was pregnant, she was scared Jace would find out by him. Turning she took a few steps before she heard the click of the door as it was opened. Alec stood in the doorway looking towards her, unsure as to why she was retreating. She turned and gave him a weak smile "Clary? Really? Aren't we too old to be playing childish games such as knocking on each others doors and then running?" She knew he was only teasing her, since she had moved into The Institute the relationship she had with each of the Lightwood's had become stronger, the once bitter relationship she had with Alec had eased a lot more, she found herself able to open up to him more than she could even Jace. It was why she was currently stood outside his room staring at him.

At the mention of children, she found herself suddenly overcome with tears streaming freely from her eyes, Alec stood there for a moment before walking over and pulling her into a tight hug, "hey now whatever my moron of a brother has done this time I'm sure he never meant it". Shaking her head the sobs came out more harsher as she began to panic

"It. Wasn't. Jace. It. Was. Me." She holds her hands down by her side "I've been so stupid" he voice came out barely a whisper. "I'm Pregnant Alec, I'm going to be a mom… Jace is going to hate me when he finds out he is going to be a dad" she felt Alec stiffen beside her at the news he had just heard. His reaction soon faded and he was leading her into his room where the two of them could talk.


	2. Newsssss

Well both stories on my account are being updated with this, soooo all you beautiful people know whats going on.

I've recently had exams and during that time had no motivation to write for either stories. I have a secondary bamon story in the works and I plan or revisiting and revising both my stories on here and making the significantly longer and then re posting for you all. This will come in the next week or two and then I will be setting up a writing and posting schedule so you will be getting new chapter regularly.


End file.
